na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star of Night
Scent Description: Rich Incense perfume derived from a sweet and woody Arabic Myrrh and rich golden Egyptian Frankincense with a touch of Egyptian Black Linen. Steam distilled and hand blended in small batches. ---- ---- Review #1 by Jendayi on Sat Dec 08, 2012 Tonight, Star of Night started out as a beautiful sweet Myrrh, and then what seemed to be the scent of reeds came into play. As it further developed, a subtle woodiness emerged and cushioned the myrrh and the reed-like scents. That must be frankincense; the scent has become slightly spicy. This is beautiful. It has the feeling of the late afternoon, after the day has cooled down, but it is not yet night or twilight. On other days when I've worn Star of Night, at times it has seemed to have a strong NA dragon feel to it, but no sense of dragons lingers tonight. Like Silver Smoke, Star of Night seems different each time it is worn. Just as no moment in life is precisely the same as any other, so these two perfume blends seem to change with the day and the time of day. It has a very different feel to it than Silver Smoke however; where the latter could be described as ethereal and otherworldly, Star of Night evokes an ambience tied to this world, to the earth, the sky and water. While the latter is a silvery scent, Star of Night has all the lustre of pure gold. Warm congratulations, Emerson! ---- Review #2 by downrightspooky on Tue Dec 11, 2012 Wow this scent is amazing! It almost has a dragon's blood vibe at the beginning but not quite - it seems like a "shattered" dragon's blood broken down to it's elements and reassembled as something else. The incense at the heart of Star of Night is deep and warm, and there seems to be a slight herbal scent drifting in the background which adds a compelling mystery. This is a scent that I'm thinking would be great for travel. It has a calming property for me which will be welcomed on the road. Bravo!! ---- Review #3 by ElizabethOSP on Sat Dec 29, 2012 Seeing as how I adore both Frankincense and Myrrh, I expected to be gaga over this one. I do LOVE the way-extreme-long drydown! It's a beautiful, quiet, somewhat sweet Myrrh. YUM. However, *getting* to the way-extreme-long drydown doesn't sit well for me. Gods know where I'm getting it, but I perceive something in it as a citronella-ish scent...which isn't a particularly happy thing for me. My skin chemistry is messing me up! Rats! But again, the end product is lovely. *heavy sigh* On the bright side, though, Silver Smoke is absolutely perfect on me!!! ---- Review #4 by SaphyRyan on Sun Dec 30, 2012 I have worn this one three times and each different times in different locals. Once in New York, in Los Angeles and in Spain on my recent work trips. Each time this scent was different and always fantastic. I see this one as a scent for the evening and hence the name it is quite multifaceted in a way that people are drawn to my wrist. It is quite magical as it tends to smell different on different people and no one seems to mind that. In fact I am half way through my bottle because of the need for others to apply on their wrist and then compare. It is quite fun this way. In New York I had a chinese meal and I knew as I lifted my chopstick that the scent was already changing with the addition of the spices in my body. Another time I had a salad for dinner and the scent was so good I kept smelling my own wrist the rest of the evening. The black linen note really adds something different to what we think of frankincense and myrrh and that is what gives this scent a blanket of stars in the night. The name is quite on track with the oil and I will gladly buy another bottle as I will be taking this one and a few older NA new year blends with me on my new years even party. Try wearing these at different times and with fresh food in the system. Star of Night on one wrist and Silver Smoke on the other. They do compliment eachother so well. Taz happy! ---- Review #5 by dreamingjune on Wed Jan 30, 2013 I was hesitant on this at first as my skin does not generally play nice with any linen note, but I adore myrrh so much that I just had to get it. In bottle: Fresh, sweet myrrh along with a citronella vibe. Wet: This has some of the qualities of a middle eastern myrrh perfume oil, but it is way more distinctive and fresh. The frankincense keeps this clean and soft, and I am not picking up on any linen note. The citronella thing is still there but oddly enough it is not a problem for me. Dry: Star of Night is just beautiful and sophisticated. There is no typical incense or hippy vibe about this. I could see non myrrh lovers liking Star of Night, but as a myrrh freak I am quite happy. This is such a lovely, clean blend that combines smoke, resin, herbal, and subtle powder notes. Next to Silver Smoke it is far more assertive with way more sillage. Star of Night also balances out the softness of Silver Smoke quite nicely, adding more depth. ---- Review #6 by Pixxlie on Wed May 20, 2015 I simply adore this perfume, but be forewarned it is strong and has great staying power. The myrrh and frankincense are in perfect unison. It starts out wet very piney and almost bitter, but as it dries it turns into this sweet, resinous scent. It is exactly what you'd expect if you were burning a frankincense/myrrh resin blend. A classic incense that reminds me of meditation and Catholic Churches. ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #8 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Inspired Category:Jill Tracy